Every Day
by Booberrychan
Summary: A series of drabbles! :D Cute/fluffy/funny/angst etc, ... but 100% IchiHime! Also, contains RenRuki!Chapter 4:Stormy grey eyes stared into chocolate ones; she was half-naked, sitting on her butt and completely put on display for him.
1. Chance on Love

**I do not own Bleach or any characters they belong to Tite Kubo.**

In Karakura it was the beginning of spring, it was where the cherry blossoms sprouted, the birds chirped, and the white winter coat in which it wore was shed into a beautiful green and fresh atmosphere.

"Kurosaki-kuuuun~" a feminine voice chirped waving to a certain sullen orange haired teen through his window, a tray of sweet and sugary pastries in her delicate hands. He gave her unintelligent response and invited her up, unaware of her beet red face.

He questioned her stammering seeming to have picked up on her nervous habits. The way she'd nibble down on her plump lower lip and blush was all _too_ adorable.

"Oh, here let me return that manga I borrowed from you the other day," he marched in the direction of his closet and opened it up revealing a few of some hidden knickknacks obviously stuffed effortlessly into his closet in an attempt to 'clean' his room.

"Ah…" he cried out in panic as the junk tumbled down, more and more, like a dam that broke and the water ever so powerful came crashing down. Orihime spotted a certain object I which it peeked her interest, an old and simple looking photo album.

Normally she wasn't the type to be nosy and question things… but she was so curious. "Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo whipped his head around from the mess down by his feet to his voluptuous friend. "…I didn't know you liked dresses so much!" she beamed.

_What the hell…?_

Ichigo scowled and grabbed the book from her, clutching the album in a vice grip his hands began to shake. It was a picture of him wearing a pink and frilly lace dress, ribbons and all.

_Someone's obviously asking to die._ Ichigo froze and kept the same position for about a minute or so. An idea struck him, the times he didn't have Kon around and took off to fight a hollow—his body! Someone _sickly _took it amongst themselves to desecrate not only his body, but his image.

Laughter was heard. Ichigo turned and looked down at the small woman who now stood up to peak over his shoulder pointing and laughing at the picture of not only him in a dress but of him in other obscene clothing and doodles drawn over his face—including one with him in a sailor moon outfit. Ichigo began to convulse suddenly feeling the urge for bloodlust.

"I-Inoue! How can you laugh at these…these… perverted sick and twisted pictures of me?" Ichigo cried, he never judged Inoue, but even he had to admit that that seemed out of character for her.

She ceased her laughing and wiped her tear forming in the corner of her eye, when she looked up at him she noticed how close she was to his lips, which caused her to blush furiously. "G-gomenosai…Kurosaki-kun…." she managed to say averting her eyes from his and looking down at the socks on her feet. Ichigo sighed and accepted her apology, silently wishing he could have his powers again in order to 'straighten out' a certain black haired soul reaper.

"K-kurosaki-kun…if its any consolation, I think you look good in pink." she admitted to him both of their faces went red, before the former soul reaper could ask what she meant thinking that she's trying to tease him, he caught a glimpse of something he wished he'd never witness in a million years…

_Oh… my…God…_

Not even a kick to the crotch delivered by Tatsuki or a million swords lodged into his chest by Kenpachi could succumb to the pain he felt on his reputation. Smack dab in the middle of the page was a snapshot of him in a pink apron and on the bottom of the page was a note directed to him.

_Ichigo-_

_ Hope you enjoyed the little slide show I gave you, by the way, if you show this to Inoue she might want to date an 'adorable' stay-at-home-Dad such as yourself!_

_ -Kuchiki Rukia _

Ichigo wanted to do nothing more than tear up the malevolent album before him and commit seppuku afterwards.

Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun… I mean it." she managed to say fighting the blush and the knocking of her knees.

"…Y-you do look good in pink." and with that she smiled.

Ichigo swallowed taking in her cute attempt at praise and smirked back.

"You do too Inoue… especially with those pink panties of yours." he teased remembering the glorious view of her sitting before him.

"E-ehhhh?"

**-End.**

**XD Well I hope it was cute/humorous enough for you! I think that there just a little bit out of character though… :/ Meh. Read and Review! Next Chapter: Get Wild.**

** -Booberry_z out.**


	2. Get Wild

**I do not own Bleach. I will never ever, ever, ever own Bleach! I support IchiHime and RenRuki! Also, Read and Review! :D **

**Chapter 2: Get Wild**

Inoue stared at the scene before her. No matter how many times she had been talked to about this and has taken a class on it… she just didn't understand it.

Tatsuki nudged her orange haired friend to pat attention. Finally the orangette sighed and leaned her face on her left arm, her mind in deep thought.

The ex-soul reaper noticed his princess in a baffled estate and sat next to her. They were supposed to be next to their partners for a project but Ichigo and Chad were already done with the project and were just waiting for the next assignment.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" ever since he saved her from Hueco Mundo she'd been having nightmares and he had been able to comfort her from them, it soon became a reflex for him to ask her what's wrong, and despite his loss of powers… he still feels a sense of protectiveness over her.

"Inoue?" he called out to her waving a hand in front of her face trying to catch her attention. She jumped in her seat and apologized for spacing out in the middle of class. Tatsuki sighed and waved off her apology.

"Inoue, what were you thinking about?" Tatsuki looked at the orange haired boy slightly taken back by his curiosity. _So it finally happened, huh? Orihime finally has Ichigo head over heels._ The raven haired classmate smiled beholding the sight of true love amongst her close friends.

"Me? Oh, well…" the healer blushed and scratched the back of her head.

Tatsuki leaned in closer to hear their conversation while keeping track of the assignment at task.

"I just got to thinking… why do animals not have to wear clothes, when we do?" Orihime finished looking at Ichigo's jaw drop and a tinted red blush staining his cheeks, while Tatsuki dropped the glass beaker on the floor, trying to stop herself from making a scene.

"I mean... it's just so… pointless having to wear clothes, when we only wear them for a certain before we take them off and wear more clothes, but look at Kero-chan!" the princess explained pointing at the dissected frog on the table. "Why can't I be like Kero-chan?" as that question left her lips Ichigo wondered if it was too late to ask Tatsuki if Orihime has had Health class yet. Tatsuki was wondering if she could take Orihime back to Health class again.

"What?" Tatsuki and Ichigo wore a shocked look upon their faces. Ichigo coughed into his hand, snapping out of his trance.

"Umm… well… Inoue… Kero-chan doesn't have-" Tatsuki shot Ichigo a death glare that read 'finish-that-sentence-and-see-what-happens'. Understanding Tatsuki's subliminal messages, Ichigo gulped and felt a bead of sweat make its way down his forehead.

"-What I meant to say was that um… Kero-chan is, uh, clod blooded! Yeah, uh, cold blooded and we're warm blooded! That's why we wear clothes to keep us warm." Ichigo mentally thanked science for helping him out.

Orihime's mouth formed a delicate 'o' and pondered this explanation for a moment.

Tatsuki prayed she wouldn't press on the subject any more. Ichigo prayed for the class to end.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, you're right!" Both teens sighed in relief.

"So then… would you be mad if I still went without clothes despite your fact?"

**Thud!**

"Kurosaki-kun, what's wrong? Tatsuki! I killed Kurosaki-kun!"

Tatsuki shook her head and stood up to help her friend wake her savior.

_Yep… I am truly feeling the love that's going on here…_Tatsuki sighed as Orihime pressed Ichigo further to her chest crying out how she was sorry for murdering him. And all this chaos, Ichigo sported only a slack jaw and nosebleed.

**Oh yeah… I'm truly evil! :D MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. I love Inoue's cluelessness and **_**interesting**_** questions/assumptions. Please Read & Review! Reviewers get cyber cookies! Chapter 3: Triangle Love Letter.**

** -Booberrychan out**


	3. Triangle Love Letter

**I do not own Bleach (duh!) and they all belong to Tite Kubo. This one is going to have some angst, just saying… :o **

**ooOOoo**

Ichigo blew out a breath, hanging on to the railing on top of the school building. The sun was setting… and he had always despised sun sets, but why he was staring at one before him plagued his mind.

"Ichigo…" a raven haired shinnigami called out, joining him by his side to catch the view.

Her violet orbs glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Rukia… I know how you feel… but…" a pang of sadness shot through Rukia's eyes as they were now downcast, staring down at the ground far down below her.

"…But… I don't feel that way…" he confessed still staring at the sunset.

"W-why?" her voice was small but heard, she managed to keep herself from crying in front of him.

"Rukia…" he faced her, his eyes full of sorrow, she looked up into this tall man's chocolate brown eyes piercing down on her's and she felt so insignificant.

"I… I like you… but not in the way you do, I thank you for saving my family, and myself," Rukia couldn't bear to hear it anymore.

"You've never given up on me… even when I gave up on myself… but…" Rukia bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying what was this feeling, a feeling of heaviness weighing down on her chest?

"But she has given me strength in a different way that you, Uruhara and my Dad have given me. Without her… I'd have never been able to have saved you… and I know I'm not so good with words but… I hope that this will never change _us_." Rukia breathed in to regain her composure, wiping her tears away from falling.

…_us?_

"Ichigo…"

"I'd like that." She forced a smile, but although she was pretending she couldn't help but also feel as though she was relieved too…

"Thanks… Rukia…" he flashed a half smile and walked down stairs to leave school.

**ooOOoo**

"Rukia?" a red haired man called out. It was now nightfall, and the silver moon shown brightly in the sky.

"Rukia… what're you doing here?" the male soul reaper questioned his friend seeing her sitting in an old Oak tree.

"Renji… I…" she choked out, how could she admit to her baboon of a friend that she had confessed her love to Ichigo and was rejected? _He'd laugh._

"Rukia… I know how you feel…and, um… about this whole… _thing,_" he didn't want to say it.

"It's okay to cry once and a while you know…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously hoping she would notice his blush.

"R-renji, w-who told you," she gasped.

"No one. It was just… in the way you looked at him. It was your eyes that gave it away. The way you'd cheer for him, tease him, and talk to and about him, I just figured…" Renji trailed off not wanting to discuss her requited love anymore.

"Oh Renji…" he watched as she got up and hugged him, grasping the front of his shihakuso and sobbing deeply into his chest. Uncertain of what to do, Renji carefully wrapped his arms around her, silently telling her to let it all out.

**ooOOoo**

**-End.**

**This is probably way to OC for Rukia… but then again it's not cause she has feelings too ya'know. Also, I needed to throw some RenRuki into here because they need love too! :D I recommend listening to a sad song while reading this for a full effect. Please Read and Review! **

** -Booberrychan out. **


	4. Hold It Against Me

**Woo… long week! -_-; anyways here's chapter 4!**

**ooOOoo**

The first time Ichigo was introduced to Orihime was in simple words… a mess. No, even that didn't serve it its justice, it was an _abomination_. Although, Ichigo would never admit it he remembered everything perfectly clear. As for the goddess, she's blissfully unaware of the past catastrophe.

This is their story…

It was the beginning of spring; all the students were searching to see who they would have in their class and such, after finally graduating middle school, the teens were more than ready to meet new friends and teachers.

"Mizuiro can you believe it? We have Kurosaki and Sado in our class!" screamed the brunette pointing hazardously at the bulletin board stating the accursed homerooms.

The boy looked up from his phone, and made a slightly confused look. "What's the big deal? I'm sure those rumors about Kurosaki getting into fights with everyone that looks his way is untrue." he stated, ignoring the gasp his friend made.

"H-h-how can you say that? Sado's a giant!" he moved his arms in a widespread manor to emphasize his point, "And Kurosaki's-" his voice was cut off as a loud voice called out, demanding the whereabouts of their said classmates.

In an instant the orange haired boy and his tall friend descended onto the school yard making a stand off with the challengers.

"Oi Kurosaki, you think you can just hurt my Men and leave scotch free? Well it looks like you've got another thing coming!" the bleached blonde haired thug screamed, lunging forward to attack the scowling teen.

The two students were caught in the middle of the fight, watching in horror as Ichigo and Sado manhandling the thugs as if it was a piece of cake. What shocked Keigo more was that his so called 'friend' was introducing themselves to the fighting duo.

**ooOOoo**

After the battle was over, the unconscious bodies lay on the ground as the giant and his friend walked with their new friends to class. Upon entering the class room, the group noticed the questionable stares and quietly took a seat wavering off the gossip and dirty looks given to them by their new classmates.

As Ichigo took an empty seat, he couldn't help but catch a pair of grey eyes staring at him. _Bah! Nosy jerks._

As class droned on the students were relieved at the sound of the bell for lunch.

"Tatsuki-chan, who's that boy," the wide-eyed copper haired Girl asked her friend watching the scowling strawberry as he left the room. The spiky haired girl turned around to catch a glimpse of her childhood friend, she frowned, "Him? Oh that's just Ichigo. He looks like a punk what with his tweaked out hair and looks, but he's a good egg. I've known him since I was little." she answered, looking at the sparkle in her best friend's eyes.

"Orihime, you're not… into him, are you?" the goddess blushed furiously, looking down at the lunch in her hands as they sat on the grass under the trees. "N-no… why did you think that?" the raven haired girl shrugged. _Interesting…_

**ooOOoo**

The class headed out to P.E. just another part of a teenager's life. As the boys and girls separated to their locker rooms Orihime took the time to try and ask Tatsuki more about Ichigo. To her he was an interesting person, what with his funny scowl and strange facial expressions; she couldn't resist herself from prying into more about his life.

"Orihime are you ready or what? We're going to be late." Orihime took over ten minutes trying to ask tatsuki more about Ichigo and then decided to use the restroom before changing into her P.E. uniform, and they were the last ones in the locker room. "Uh… you can just go Tatsuki I'll be out in a second!" after receiving an 'ok' it was less than a second before Orihime struggled to change and slipped on the cold hard floor falling on her bottom in a yelp.

Outside Ichigo waited to start P.E. and noticed a figure(s) heading towards the girls locker room. _Well… what's wrong with this picture?_ Ichigo followed them, hoping to kick the crap out of them in hopes of learning how immature they were for peeping. _The creeps damn well deserve it._ As Ichigo was a mere inches from the door, he heard a yelp and loud thump, without thinking he slammed open the door and went to find out what had happened _those damn bastards_ he thought, as he ran to see a girl who was blushing profusely on the floor as he stood over her form. Reality sunk in and Ichigo resisted the urge to let his eyes roam every part of the girl's body. He was a respectable man; he wasn't so easily persuaded by the feminine wiles.

Stormy grey eyes stared into chocolate ones; she was half-naked, sitting on her butt and completely put on display for him. "U-uhm…" her voice squeaked and caught her carrot topped classmate's attention "Hentai-san… can, can you just please turn around?"

He blinked. And blinked Again.

"H-h-hentai-san?" his voice squeaked as a blush found a way to his cheeks, whether it was from anger or the fact that he was seeing her sitting there he'd never know. "I'm… I'm not…" no matter what he said it still looked bad, how could he explain himself? "I'm sorry!" he yelled and turned on his heels and ran out. Orihime watched his retreating form and stood up, quickly putting on her uniform before any more 'surprises' happened.

_Boys sure are strange…_ she decided as she walked out of the locker room.

**ooOOoo**

Ichigo replayed the image in his head again and again. Damn it he was not a pervert! But the way she blushed—which he noticed spread through her body—and was just in paradise. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had walked in on her by accident. It was an accident right?

…right?

"…He did WHAT?" a loud voice boomed, which snapped the young boy out of his thoughts looking behind him he noticed Tatsuki approaching him with a look of bloodlust. He gulped; Tatsuki never looked that way at him unless she was pissed.

"Ichigo! Since you did something that was _completely_ inappropriate and beyond all reasons was shameful…" Ichigo glanced behind her and spotted the auburn haired girl peeking behind her in a shy and bashful way. "…The only thing left to do is to make an honest woman out of her," both teens blushed and exchanged a look of disbelief. Tatsuki smirked putting an arm on the bright haired couple's shoulder's "You have my blessings!" After that, Ichigo couldn't remember the rest of that day.

And what happened to the figures that went by the locker room? ...Later that yea he learned it was the Soul Society Woman's club, gathering research on supposedly 'cute' things. What was cute in a girl's locker room… he'd rather not think about it…

**ooOOoo**

**XD Well it wasn't my best but I tried. :P I can't wait till the new Bleach movie comes out in Sub. I think It did but I'm not sure still… Also, I want to see the notorious "back hug" in the movie, I heard its and IchiHime thing so I gotta see it! Anyways, read and review! **

** -Booberrychan**


End file.
